


Cake

by katemiller



Series: 1000 Follower Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Mycake, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemiller/pseuds/katemiller
Summary: @bkst-tutu1b asked for 'MyCake'thank you to @ukthxbye and @mizjoely for encouraging me to work on this prompt!





	Cake

 

“Mycroft, is that you?” she asked sleepily.

“Yes, please, Molly. I need your help.” He sounded desperate.

“What is it?” She sat straight up, fear starting to cloud her mind. “Is it Sherlock?” she asked in a whisper, her free hand settling on the empty side of their bed.

“No, no. Your husband is fine, he’s just working a case.”

“Thank god!” She pressed her hand to her chest, urging her heartbeat to slow. “Then what is it?”

“It’s this…” he sighed heavily. “This stupid recipe you gave me!” he yelled in frustration. “I have attempted to make this cake three times and each time has been a disaster!”

Molly pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to breathe calmly.

“Mycroft, did you honestly call me at 5am on my day off to discuss a cake recipe?!”

“I wasn’t going to call you when you were working.”

“It’s 5am!” she yelled.

“I’ve been up for three hours already and it is driving me mad!”

“I’ll see you at 10,” she said before hanging up.

“Wait! Molly!...Molly?”

\--

“First things first,” Molly tied the apron around her waist as she looked over the recipe, “If the recipe says sift the flour, then you sift the flour.”

“That took too long.” Mycroft wave a hand at her as she started to measure the flour out into a bowl.

“Second,” she picked up the package of chocolate squares, “you need to add the exact amount of each ingredient that the recipe calls for.” She opened the mostly empty package and looked inside. “Please tell me this was not new when you started.”

“I cannot neither confirm nor deny that.” He scoffed at her and looked away. She tossed the package down, shaking her head.

“Seriously Mycroft.” She crossed her arms tightly. “I told you that if you wanted this cake to turn out just like mine that you had to make it the exact way the recipe said to.”  He turned back to her and frowned.

“I am a busy man and I don’t have time to follow a recipe.” He pulled off his apron that Molly had brought him and dropped it on the counter as he walked away.

“Then you don’t get amazing ca-ke!” Molly sang the last two syllables. She heard his footsteps stop and turn around. He hurried back, picking up the apron and putting it back on.

“Okay. What’s the next step?”


End file.
